DC Movies Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about DC Comics movies that since September 2008 ; Character Movies * Superman Movies * Batman Movies * Swamp Thing Movies * Steel Movies * Watchmen Movies * The Spirit Movies * Captain Marvel Movies * Supergirl Movies * Catwoman Movies ; Upcoming Movies * Green Lantern * Lobo * Deadman * Batman 3 * The Flash * Wonder Woman * The Man of Steel * Aquaman :*David Goyer is now rumor to be involved doing Wonder Woman as either the writer or directer. :*''The Man of Steel'' writers Jonathan Nolan and David S. Goyer are now candidates to direct the film. :*Aaron Eckhart would definitely come back as Two-Face for Batman 3 if Director Christopher Nolan asked him to. :*The Power Battery used by The Green Lantern is shown at the Warner Bros booth at comic con. :*''Superman: Doomsday'' 's Adam Baldwin will reprise his role as Superman for DC Universe Online, also Batman voice actors Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill will voice their Batman and Joker roles and Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths 's Gina Torres will voice Wonder Woman. :*Martin Campbell and The cast of Green Lantern will be at this year's Comic Con with a Green Lantern panel and a Display of Abin Sur is shown. :*According to FirstShowing, the Riddler is looking be the prime villain for the third Batman film with Joseph Gordon-Levitt a potential candidate. :*Nathan Fillion is rumor for the role of Superman. :*Ryan Reynolds appears as The Green Lantern on the cover of Entertainment Weekly. :*Moviehole.net's Clint Morris reveal from his this week's mailbag that True Blood's Ryan Kwanten and former Friday Night Lights star Scott Porter are also Audtion for the part of Superman. :*According to GeekTyrant, Warner Bros Confirms that Jonathan Nolan will direct The Man of Steel and Zachary Levi of TV's Chuck is Audtion for the part of Superman. :*Joseph Gordon Levitt tolden Press Association that he's not rumor to played The Riddler. :*According to Collider that Chris Columbus Will NOT Direct The Man of Steel. :*Michael Caine Confirms that Batman 3 will start Filming in April. :*Rumours are reported that Christian Bale might dropped out of the third Batman film for Warner Bros upcoming feature The Last Photograph. :*A source from Warner Bros tolden Superman Homepage.com that they want the first and second Harry Potter films and Percy Jackson director Chris Columbus to direct "The Man of Steel". :*Fox News Reveal Plans For A Wonder Woman Movie is in development and slated for release in 2013. :*Joblo.com thinks that Wonder Woman's new look in the reboot comics could might be used in the movie. :*Angela Bassett had finished her scenes on the Green Lantern set. :*Lauren Shuler Donner announced that there's a Constantine 2 in the works. :*Mike Doyle has been cast as Hal Jordan's older brother Jack Jordan in Green Lantern. :*Richard Donner's wife Lauren Shuler Donner tells SCI FI Wire that she wants to produce Wonder Woman. :*In a interview with Comic Heroes Magazine, Jay Baruchel revealed that his dream comic book movie role would be to play Batman's sidekick Robin. :*Robin Williams talked with Empire Magazine about having a role in Batman 3. :*The Losers will be released on DVD and Blu Ray on July 20th. :*Jonha Hex is in cinemas now! :*at Bleeding Cool.com, they show a Green Lantern poster of Ryan Reynolds in a comic book style. :*Jonah Hex actor Josh Brolin is already discussing a sequel in a interview with Movieweb.com. :*According to The L.A. Times Batman 3 will start filming in March. :*Heat Vision reported that Green Lantern screenwriters Greg Berlanti, Michael Green and Marc Guggenheim have been hired to work on a Green Lantern sequel and the big-screen adaptation of The Flash. The Flash script will apparently be based off of the recent run by DC's Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns, and will feature Barry Allen as the first film incarnation of the Scarlett Speedster. :*Promotional art for The Green Lantern movie has been released. :*Joel Silver talked MTV.com about doing Lobo in 3D. :*Christopher Nolan spoke with Empire magazine that he and David S. Goyer were putting together the story for another Batman film a few years ago and The Man of Steel will be "dark, gritty reboot". :*In a interview Coventry Telegraph.net's blog The Geek Files, Green Lantern's Blake Lively's Gossip Girl co-star Ed Westwick stated that he would like to be the next Batman. :*Parallax is set to be the villain in Green Lantern. :*Warner chairman and CEO Barry Meyer says The Man of Steel will be released by Christmas 2012 and the Flash film is close to being greenlit and that Aquaman and Wonder Woman and MAD magazine characters are in development. :*Valhalla Rising director Nicolas Winding Refn told the BBC in an interview that he would like to direct Wonder Woman. :*MTV showed the first photo of Ryan Reynolds wearing the motion capture suit on the set of Green Lantern. :*Sky Showbiz show the first photo of Peter Sarsgaard wearing the makeup as Dr. Hector Hammond on the set of Green Lantern. :*Batman 3 will hit theaters July 20, 2012 :*Clash Of The Titans wiil be release on DVD and Blu-Ray July 27 will show The first footage from Green Lantern. :*Warner Bros. are developing a Starman film. :*Warner Bros. Pictures and IMAX Corporation announced that 20-picture deal include both Christopher Nolan's next Batman movie and the new Superman movie. :*Megan Gale talk to Moviehole.net that she still Interested playing Wonder Woman in Justice League and might not expect George Miller will be back and the Wonder Woman outfit had already been made for the film. :*Christopher Nolan is not going to shoot Batman 3 in 3D but shoot it in IMAX. :*According to Live For Films they have received an e-mail claiming that Christopher Nolan is chatting with Billy Zane about playing as Lex Luthor in either Batman 3 or The Man of Steel. :*The Green Lantern trailer will be revealed during this year's Comic-Con International (July 21st - 25th) and Teaser posters will begin showing up in theaters this fall. :*The Green Lantern's costume will be in CG. :*Jon Tenney is cast as Hal Jordan's dad Martin Jordan in Green Lantern, he will shoot the the film in June. :*Teresa Palmer told MTV Splash Page that she was set to play Talia Al Ghul and her Sorcerer's Apprentice co-star Jay Baruchel was cast as Maxwell Lord in the Justice League of America movie before it was shelved. :*British actress Emily Blunt is rumored for the role of Catwoman in "Batman 3" assuming the character is included. :*Geoff Johns hints that DC movie slate will be announced at this year's Comic-Con. :*Jay O. Sanders has been cast as Carl Ferris in Green Lantern. :*Angela Bassett is now cast as Amanda Waller in Green Lantern, also young actor Gattlin Griffith and Brazilian actress Marcela Duarte are in the movie. :*Dwayne Johnson told The Los Angeles Times that he might be a good fit as the Martian Manhunter or Captain Marvel. :*Collider reports Warner Bros is going to use DC Comics to replace the Harry Potter franchise as their next big money franchise starting with the release of Batman 3 and the The Flash in 2012 and with the possibility of a Wonder Woman film to follow. :*Warner Brothers executive Alan Horn revealed that all future DC Comics adaptations will be released in 3D. :*Production on Green Lantern begins this week in New Orleans, Temuera Morrison is cast as Abin Sur and Taika Waititi is also cast as Thomas Kalmaku and the film will be in 3D. :*In a interview with The Los Angeles Times, Christopher Nolan says that he's working on "Batman 3" which might end the film and "The Man of Steel" might featued both Lex Luthor and Brainic as the main villians, but there's no plan of a team up the two superheroes. :*According to IESB, Jonathon Nolan will be Directing The Man of Steel while his brother Christopher Nolan will be shepherding all DC movies towards a Justice League movie which he will be directing himself! :*Green Lantern writer Greg Berlanti is being strongly considered by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros as the director for the big-screen adaptation of The Flash. :*Batman Begins and The Dark Knight Writer's David S. Goyer and Jonathon Nolan will write the next Superman movie titled The Man of Steel. :*DC Entertainment President Diane Nelson announced Jim Lee, Dan DiDio, Geoff Johns, John Rood and Patrick Caldon as the Executive Management Team. :*According to The New York Times, Wonder Woman and The Flash are "expected to (be) announced" in the coming months. :*Batman Begins and The Dark Knight Director Christopher Nolan will help out for the next Superman film as a Mentor. :*June 17, 2011: Green Lantern is due to be released! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Watchmen: Watchmen is a 2009 film set in an alternate 1985 where superheroes exist. Patrick Wilson as Nite Owl II. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse